The present invention relates to drive unit of an adjuster of a vehicle seat, in particular of a motor vehicle seat, having an electronically commutated motor and at least one gear stage provided on the output side of the motor.
Such drive units are used for motor-adjustable vehicle seats in order, by adjusting individual components relative to each other, to achieve an optimal seating position for the occupant. Both brush-commutated and also electronically commutated motors are state of the art. By means of the gear stage, the speed of rotation can be reduced and at the same time the torque delivered can be increased.